Demasiado tarde
by GjFantasma
Summary: Mientras los caballeros peleaban, el dragón aprovecho la oportunidad para conquistar a la hermosa princesa. Para cuando los caballeros se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde...


**Demasiado Tarde.**

Inuyasha descansaba sobre la rama de una árbol, cerca de la entra del pueblo. Había sido un día agotador ayudando a los aldeanos del pequeño pueblo y exterminando algunos demonios de bajo nivel. Kagome no estaba, se había ido a su época para buscar algunas provisiones, por lo que no podían continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla.

 _Esa tonta siempre atrasandolo todo._

Su mente siguió con sus pensamientos sobre la pequeña humana que los rescato. Recordó su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos que brillaban con algo especial cuando lo miraban, su cálida voz que siempre derrochaba cariño -menos cuando se enojaba y parecía un demonio-, su magnífico cuerpo, que resaltaba aun más con esa extrañas ropas de su época. Sintió sus mejillas arder con ese último pensamientos.

Desde hace algún tiempo que Kagome se robo su atención, haciendo incluso que, en ocasiones, olvidara por completo a Kikyo. Su corazón estaba dividido entre las dos y cada una ocupaba un lado de el. A las dos las amaba casi con la misma intensidad, pero la diferencia es que, Kikyo era su pasado y Kagome su futuro.

Se quedó mirando como las hojas se mecían con el viento con cierta nostalgia. Era cierto que actuaba como un estúpido con ella, pero era solo porque no podía manejar esos nuevos sentimientos que había desarrollado por su amiga. Sentimientos que creía muertos hace mucho tiempo.

Su breve momento de reflexión se interrumpió por un desagradable aroma captado por su nariz; un aroma asquerosamente conocido que lo puso de malhumor en solo segundos.

Bajó del árbol y se paró justo en frente de esté esperando la aparición del individuo.

Un tornado se fue acercando a gran velocidad desde el bosque hasta él, haciéndolo gruñir.

— Bestia, ¿dónde está mi mujer? —Fue lo primero que dijo Koga al detenerse frente a él.

— Es bueno verte, sarnoso. Yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. —Contesto con ironía e intriga al ver lo que llevaba el lobo en sus manos.

Koga llevaba consigo un ramo de flores ridículamente grande que casi tapaba su torso por completo, junto con una corazón hecho de madera y flores rojas.

— Pfff... —Koga rodó los ojos exasperado— Dime ya dónde esta mi mujer.

— Salio corriendo en cuanto sintió tu asqueroso aroma acercarse. —Respondió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, sonriendo con burla.

— Déjate de juegos, bestia. Hoy pienso declararle mi amor a la bella Kagome. —Dijo con un aire soñador y unos estúpidos ojos de enamorado que fastidiaron a Inuyasha— Tranquilo, te invitaremos a nuestra boda.

— Je, como sí tuvieras alguna oportunidad de estar con ella. —Se burlo con una media sonrisa. Confiaba en que Kagome nunca aceptaría estar con el lobo, porque ella solo lo amaba a él.

— Al menos yo iré a declararle mi amor y no la dejaré sola, yéndome con otra mujer y haciéndola sufrir.

Sintió un latigazo de culpa atravesar su cuerpo. Eran contadas las veces que había abandonado a Kagome por su tonta obsesión con Kikyo. Las veces que la había hecho llorar por su incompetencia e indecisión.

Mordió su labio, pensando en alguna forma de protegerse.

— Ella nunca te aceptará porque solo me quiere a mi. Además ya te ha rechazado varias veces, nunca te vera como algo más que un amigo. —Respondió al sentirse acorralado, buscando herir al otro con sus palabras.

— ¡Oh, mi pobre Kagome! —Gritó Koga de forma dramática con una mano en el pecho— La bestia tonta ha lastimado tanto tu corazón, pero tranquila hermosa, aquí llegó tu caballero de brillante armadura para curarte y amarte por siempre. —Término arrodillándose, levantando el ramo de flores al cielo.

Inuyasha gruño, ya fastidiado por tanta estupideces -según él-, que soltaba Koga, y se lanzo sobre él dándole un par de golpes en el rostro, unas cuentas patadas y rasguños. Koga no se quedo atrás, e igual le devolvió unos buenos golpes. Ambos se pelearon en el suelo entre golpes, patadas, gruñidos y maldiciones.

— Kagome solo me ama a mi.

— Ahora será mía por culpa de tu estupidez. Debería darte las gracias por ser tan estúpido y darme la oportunidad de estas con ella.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó Inuyasha enfurecido por completo, sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar, por segundos, a un color rojo intenso.

Continuaron con su pelea hasta que Koga, lleno de golpes y polvo, se levanto de golpe y corrió en dirección al bosque. Inuyasha, que hasta el momento seguía tirado sobre el suelo, también lleno de polvo y moretones. Estuvo por burlarse pensando que había huido de él, cuando su nariz capto el sutil aroma de Kagome a unos pocos metros de distancia. Tan rápido como pudo se levantó y corrió persiguiendo al lobo.

— ¡Detente ahí, rabioso! —Gritó desde lejos— ¡No dejaré que te acerques a Kagome!

— Tranquilo, bestia. Cuando mi preciosa Kagome y yo nos casemos, te dejaré ser el padrino. —Se burló secándola la lengua.

— Sobre mi cadáver. —Grito Inuyasha, apretando los dientes y afilando la mirada de forma peligrosa.

Corrió con más fuerza para darle alcance al lobo, unos pocos metros los separaban y él no dudo en lanzarse para atacarlo. Ambos rodaron por el suelo en una maraña de polvo, pelos y piernas. Desde su lugar en el suelo, ambos tuvieron otro breve enfrentamiento para ver quien llegaba primero a la chica; ambos jalando de los tobillos al otro para pararlo.

— ¡Kagome, dile al lobo sarnoso que nunca serás su esposa!

— ¡Preciosa Kagome, ¿te casari...? —Koga quedó con la boca abierta en mitad de su propuesta.

Inuyasha, que venía detrás de él, dejo caer la mandíbula sorprendido.

Ahí frente a ellos se encontraba Kagome, claro que era ella, pero no estaba sola -no, claro que no-. Junto a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru, el terrible Lord del oeste. La cosa no sería tan sorprendente de no ser porque la chica se encontraba sobre el regazo de esté, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus labios juntos en un beso fogoso, que no dejaba mucho de que imaginar. Las manos del Lord se adentraban dentro de la camisa de la chica provocando pequeño suspiros y gemidos, cuando acariciaba su espalda con sus garras sin lastimarla. De la misma forma, Sesshomaru ya había perdido la parte de arriba de su traje dejando su torso al descubierto, el cual Kagome no dudaba en recorrer con sus dedos, acariciando cada uno de sus músculos, hasta llegar a su espalda, la cual arañaba completamente pérdida en el beso.

Ambos se separaron con un húmedo sonido, que hizo sonrojar a los otros dos espectadores de tal escena, y giraron sus rostros casi al mismo tiempo para observarlos. Kagome los miraba con la respiración acelerada, las mejillas sonrojadas acaloradas, los labios hinchados por los salvajes besos y sus ojos azules oscurecidos por la pasión y el deseo. Los dos chicos tragaron con dificultad ante semejante escena que presentaba la chica, no pudieron evitar que sus ojos la recorrieran por completo con deseo, haciendo gruñir a Sesshomaru. El cual los miraba completamente enojado y abrazaba de forma posesiva a la chica, colocando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

— ¿Inuyasha? —Preguntó desorientada y confundida— ¿Koga-kun? —Parpadeo regresando su mirada al lobo que seguía observándola con la boca abierta.

Su cerebro pareció tardar unos segundo en volver a funcionar. Miro a Inuyasha y luego a Koga, y de regreso, hasta que su rostro se sonrojo por completo y volvió a mirar a los chicos, está vez con horror y nerviosismo.

— Chi-chicos, no es lo que están pen—

— Es exactamente lo que están pensando. —Interrumpió Sesshomaru pasando su lengua a lo largo del cuello de la chica, ahí donde una gran marca se dejaba ver por el borde de la camisa, para probar su punto— Así les recomiendo largarse para que podamos continuar... o quedarse, de todas formas no me molesta un poco de audiencia.

— ¡Sessh! —Gritó Kagome sonrojandose completamente abochornada por sus palabras, lanzandole una pequeña mirada de vergüenza a los otros dos.

— Pero antes... —Miro a Inuyasha y a Koga fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, poniéndolos nerviosos— Espero no volver a escuchar nunca más esa estupidez de que Kagome le pertenece a alguno de ustedes dos, idiotas. Kagome es mía. Me pertenece a mi y será la futura Señora del Oeste, ¿entendieron? —Finalizó mirándolos con los ojos rojos, su demonio y él estaba hablando, haciéndolos temblar; dejándolos paralizados y con ganas de salir corriendo.

No fue hasta que espantoso gruñido, que asusto a las aves, los hizo saltar y correr lejos de ahí. Inuyasha y Koga se empujaron entre ellos para salir corriendo lo más rápido posible, todavía ambos en shock por todo lo que habían visto y escuchado.

 _Parece que, mientras los dos caballeros peleaban entre ellos para ver cual de los dos merecía a la princesa, el feroz dragón -o en este caso, demonio-, aprovechó la oportunidad para conquistar a la hermosa princesa._

 _Para cuando los caballeros se dieron cuenta... ya era demasiado tarde. La princesa se había enamorado del dragón._

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía la tele.**

 **Al comienzo iba hacer un SasuHina, con Kiba y Naruto, pero luego pensé que ya había publicado mucho sobre esos dos y decidí que mejor seria un Sesshome. Luego de mucho pensar, y de buscar alguna idea que encajara con lo que tenía en mente, salio esto.**

 **Espero les guste. :3**


End file.
